


If Wishes Were Kisses

by MagicMalcolm



Series: Dating For Demons [19]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Dean Ambrose, Cute, Cute little one shot, Dating For Demons Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Finn Has A One Track Mind, FinnZayn, Floofy Like Sami's Hair, Fluff, M/M, Presents, SamiFinn, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: Getting presents is almost universally a good thing.  Things aren't quite so clear-cut when that present is from Dean Ambrose, but at least it might give Sami and Finn something to do today.  Like be incredibly nervous of what might be inside.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Sami Zayn | El Generico
Series: Dating For Demons [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/460696
Kudos: 5





	If Wishes Were Kisses

It wasn't unusual that Finn found himself lost in thought these days, and he'd taken to keeping a notepad and pen on hand to capture his feelings on paper. You never knew when a good idea would strike in today's ever moving world. Today’s thoughts led him to start compiling a simple-yet-vitally important list, and he was determined to make sure he jotted everything last detail down. The page was about three quarters full when a jovial voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Hey Finn, you busy?”

Finn looked up to see Sami wander in to their living room, and curiosity overcame Finn as he noticed Sami was carrying a box. A Sami baring surprises was certainly a Very Good Sami™ indeed.

“Not really Sami,” Finn shrugged, placing the notepad and pen down on the coffee table, “Just tryin’ to figure out if we’ve had sex in every room in our place.”

“So that’s a ‘no’ on the busy scale, gotcha…” Sami paused, eyebrows furrowing in thought, “Have we?”

“Everywhere but the spare room and the kitchen, by my reckonin’,” Finn smiled as Sami placed the box down on the table.

“Well you can count the kitchen out right away, way too unhygienic,” Sami shook his head as Finn picked the notepad back up, quickly scoring something off the list, “You clearly need something to do today.”

“Can it involve the spare bedroom and a couple of untapped fantasies?” Finn asked hopefully.

Sami paused for a second, a slight smirk the only indication he was considering Finn’s offer before he managed to turn his attention back to the box, “We got a present.”

“That’s good!”

Sami grimaced slightly, “It’s from Dean.”

“Oh,” Finn gulped, suddenly feeling quite nervous, “That’s…uh… _good?”_

Sami attempted to morph his nervous grimace into a smile. Finn had to give him points for effort, if not the execution. Sami sighed, picking the tape on the box with his fingernail, “Who knows…I’m too nervous to open it alone. Hold me?”

“Only if it isn’t ticking,” Finn narrowed his eyes at the box, sizing up his latest competition. This seemed to do nothing to soften Sami’s nerves, his eyes widening slightly in panic. Finn could only laugh softly at his partner’s predicament, “Oh don’t look like that Sami, he means well…”

“I swear if he’s bought us those ‘Best Fuckin’ Bitches’ t-shirts I’ll…” Sami trailed off as he peeled the tape off the box, opening the lid, “It’s…uh…maybe I should’ve worn gloves for this…”

“How bad could it be?” Finn pushed himself up off the chair trying to sneak a peek at the present, and immediately regretted his curiosity. He looked up to see Sami walking purposefully towards their kitchen area, “Okay, it’s a _little_ dirty looking but…gloves, yeah good call Sami. Don't leave me alone with this thing for too long...”

Sami soon wandered back, two pairs of rubber gloves and a tea towel in hand. He handed Finn's novelty dinosaur gloves to his partner, before slipping on his own standard marigolds. Having finished putting on his gloves first, Finn gingerly reached into the box to pull out a grime covered lump of wood.

"Hold on, hold on!" Sami quickly laid the towel down on the table, "Okay, go."

Finn happily obliged, placing their present on the towel. Now that it was out of the box, both men took the opportunity to examine it. The object had clearly seen better days, judging by the amount of dirt that was caked onto it. There was also an electrical cable coming out of the side, but the plug had been removed leaving only some loose wiring at the end. Sami suddenly felt the need to call the fire department, because this thing **had** to be a fire hazard...

"At least it looks less terrifying out of the box. I think...it's a carving of some sort?" Finn offered, "Possibly of an animal?"

"Yeah, maybe a black bear judging by all the dirt," Sami quipped, before hovering his hand over the top of it, "It's a lamp, look that's where the light bulb goes...there's _no way_ this thing has been safety tested."

"I'm sure it has, Dean wouldn't buy anything dangerous," Finn looked up at Sami hoping for some kind of reassuring confirmation.

Sami grimaced again, "Do I need to remind you of the nunchucks at the Canadian border story?"

“I...always thought that was just a tale the pair of you made up for TV,” Finn worriedly bit his lip as realisation dawned, “Fine, I'm sure we can find an electrician brave enough to test this for us.”

“Need to clean it first...” Sami sighed, “Maybe we should borrow a pressure washer...”

“Nah, a little soapy water and some wood polish...” Finn paused to think for a second, “Do we have any wood polish?”

“I doubt it.”

“Okay, can probably pick some up at a dollar store later...” Finn nodded as his plan seemed to be coming together, “My mam always said that a bit of hard work works wonders. Do ya think there's any chance of there being a giraffe under all that muck?”

“Would've thought there'd be a long neck somewhere if it was,” Sami remarked, “You're getting far too excited over a dirty lamp, Finn.”

“Ya know me, I like new projects and challenges...” Finn jerked his thumb in the direction of the lamp, “That certainly qualifies fer both.”

“You didn't even wanna be alone with that lump a few minutes ago,” Sami couldn't help but smile at Finn's enthusiasm, “Tell you what, since we're gonna be soaping up some water for this how 'bout you tackle the lamp and I'll work on our back catalogue of dishes?”

“Oof, not sure which task'll take longer...” Finn smirked, taking Sami by the hand and wandering through to the kitchen, “Wanna race?”

Sami looked momentarily confused, “To the kitchen?”

“No...” Finn chuckled seeing Sami's expression, “I meant with our cleaning tasks.”

“Oh.”

\---  
  


There was probably a million different ways that Sami would have rather spent this day, but sometimes a little normal domestic bliss was both necessary and fulfilling. Finn had retreated from the kitchen with one of their older cloths and a basin full of soapy water to work on the lamp, and soon after Sami could hear the dulcet tones of Bob Dylan's music echoing throughout the apartment. Sami smiled to himself; Finn could've chosen any music to put on whilst they worked, but he had chosen one of Sami's favourites.

The warm feeling inside from Finn's thoughtfulness almost made the pile of dishes Sami had to handle worth it.

So with Dylan to encourage him on (and occasionally Finn either attempting to sing along, or trying his best to whistle in tune), Sami happily got stuck in to his task. It was a shame the kitchen area wasn't quite big enough to have a dish rinser, but Sami was always good at making do with what he had to work with. Thankfully the task seemed more daunting than it actually was, and before long Sami had a nice pile of clean dishes just waiting to dry.

“How're you getting on, Finn?” Sami called through, “I'm just about done.”

“Me too!” Finn's voice held the sweet tinge of excitement, “Wanna come see?”

Curiosity won out over practicality, and Sami quite happily slipped off his gloves to wander through to see the fruits of Finn's labour. He smiled to himself at the sight before him; Finn deep in concentration as he finished wiping down the lamp, the tip of his tongue peeking out of his mouth. It may have been a flea market castaway ten minutes ago, but Finn and his elbow grease had unearthed something Sami would _possibly_ deem safe to keep in their apartment. Sami was no wood expert, but the rich colour reminded him of the trees back home in Montreal. At the base of the lamp appeared to be some kind of four-legged animal, but Sami couldn't quite make it out from his vantage point.

"There we are," Finn grinned triumphantly as he held up the lamp for Sami's inspection, "'S not a giraffe, but elephants are pretty cool too!"

"Is that what that lump of wood was supposed to be?" Sami smiled, the random block of wood apparently hiding a carving of an elephant under all the grime, "Huh, it actually looks presentable now. Who knew?"

“It's actually kinda cute, diamond in the rough Dean strikes again,” Finn probably didn't have to break out the wide-eyes to convince Sami at this point, but it couldn't hurt to try, "So can we keep it in the bedroom?"

"Once we get it fully tested and maybe rewired? On your side of the bed," It was probably the best ultimatum Sami had ever offered Finn, "Joint cleaning duties, I guess."

"Agreed," Finn chuckled as he placed the lamp back down, his chuckles making way for confusion as Sami closed the distance between them, "What's this, then?"

Sami merely smiled at Finn, before kissing Finn once on each cheek. Finn's surprise at this turn of events quickly made way for happy butterflies as Sami tilted Finn's chin up for a soft kiss on the lips. Finn barely had a chance to reciprocate before Sami pulled away, the smile back on his face.

"Your reward for rubbing the lamp," Sami explained, "Three kisses."

Finn could only return Sami's smile, "Isn't it usually three _wishes_ you get?"

Soft laughter was the immediate response, "If I offered you three wishes we probably wouldn't leave the spare bedroom for a week."

"Two at least," Finn agreed with a smirk, "Would that be so terrible?"

"Depends on the wishes I'd have to grant, I suppose," Sami shrugged, "Don't know about you, but I'm feelin' kinda peckish now. Wanna grab some lunch?"

"We could stay in and I could have some Sami salami," Finn grinned at Sami's exasperated groan, "Sorry, still thinking about wishes."

“Nobody to blame but myself, love,” Sami shook his head fondly at Finn, "I've got to stop putting ideas in your head."

"You really don't," Finn smirked, "Yer not encouragin’ anything that’s not already in there."

"I'll bear that in mind for future reference," Sami grinned as Finn cuddled up against him, “C'mon Mr. Sami-sexual, lunchtime.”


End file.
